


Mesmerized

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He also hates that he loves you, Levi hates Zeke in here too, Levi hates capitalists, Levi is In Denial (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Triangles, Office Sex, Office Worker Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, PA Levi, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO, Sex, Slow Burn, So Okay, Social Issues, Vaginal Sex, What's new?, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, ceo reader, enjoy, hehe, i might add some tags, if i remembered, levi is kind of sub hehe, you and levi are in denial cos why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: You are the opposite of what Levi likes, you’re messy, clumsy, a rich spoiled brat and too much. Just too much for him, so why the hell is he falling for you?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back again with a new story so ok hahahahhahha the reader's name in here would be Jia Kirstein. ;) like in my other story Escape, i'll be using the districts in aot because i don't want to use real places hehehe so just think of it again as a modern place with high buildings and such.
> 
> ok, enjoooooy!

Levi rolled his eyes as soon as he entered your unit. Shoes and clothes anywhere. Some crumbled papers are cluttered on the desk. He went to the kitchen he saw your dirty dishes.

He couldn't believe that you're one of the most respected CEO in a big ass corporate company in the country. He also couldn't believe that you asked him to go to your unit every morning so that he can wake you up.

He just accepted your absurd reason that you're a heavy sleeper and the alarm wouldn't wake you up.

"This woman.." he muttered under his breath as he make a disgusted face. He exhaled loudly as he enter your bedroom. He looked at you, "Even your sleeping position is messy."

Your position is upside down, your feet are on the headboard while your head is kind of hanging out on the edge of the bed.

If Levi knew this is what he'll be doing once he entered your company, he would've backed out. But it is one of his dreams to enter this big company of yours. Even though he hates people like you, which is a spoiled brat rich woman who is born with a silver spoon in your mouth. 

He's from an underprivileged family, so he is frugal. Every single thing in his life is vital for him. He had to struggle, he almost didn't finish college but luckily, he's determined.

He respects you, a woman who's in her prime years, handling a multinational professional services corporation. But that doesn't remove the fact that he is a socialist who hates capitalists that exploits people. 

Levi's been with you for a year now. And so far, all he have to say is that you're kind of tolerable.

He opened the big curtains and the bright sunshine of the day greeted your peacefully sleeping face. He cleared his throat as he speak up. "Wake up."

"Wake up." he said a little loud than earlier. 

He poked your arms over and over until you wake up. You groaned as your eyes squinted. 

You scratched your head as you sit up, still half-asleep. "What time is it?" you asked as you yawn and stretched your arms. 

Levi stops himself from rolling his eyes, looking at your state. "It's already 7 am. You need to get ready."

"Fine. It's a good day, Levi. Why don't you.." you pointed your index finger at the air, as your fingertips sketch a curve in an upward position forming a smile. You laughed as his face grew so seriously. "I'm just kidding. Do what you want."

You removed your blanket and it revealed your body only wearing a black laced nightgown. Levi didn't flinch or felt awkward, he's used to seeing you like this. 

You went to the bathroom and took a bath. "It's another fucking dayyyy!" you shouted as you close the door.

Levi shook his head as he fix your bed. It's not even his job, his job is to be your personal assistant. Not babysitting your spoiled brat ass.

Levi waited at your living room as you took a million years, according to him, to get ready. He can't bear to see your clothes scattered everywhere, so he picked it up and placed it on the laundry basket. 

You walk out and you're now wearing your gray thick strapped bodycon dress with a slit on the side. And the gray blazer coat just placed on your shoulder.

"Levi could you get my..." you asked him and you stopped as you see him picking your clothes up. "You really don't like mess, don't you?" you smirked at him.

"No, I don't." he stated with a firm and direct voice.

"That's fine. Just leave it there, the helper would come and clean my place later." you grinned at him. He sighed in defeat. 

You both walked out of your unit, you walking confidently with your head held up high as you hear the clack of your heels with your handbag placed carefully on your arm. Meanwhile, Levi is walking behind you with his usual stoic expression. 

He pressed the elevator button for you and you just stood there with him as you wait for the elevator to open.

"Are you getting tired of doing this, Levi?" you asked him as you turn to look at him. He raised his eyebrow. 

"No, Miss Kirstein." 

You hummed as your purse your lips, not satisfied with his answer. You looked away as you tap your foot on the floor waiting for the elevator door to open. Levi is irritated by the sound but he wouldn't tell you to _stop tapping your fucking heel on the floor you brat_ because you're his boss.

...

Everyone greeted you with a smile on their faces as you walk inside the big building. You're the type of boss that is not feared, you befriend everyone but it has its limits, of course. You can be friendly but you know when to be serious. But most of the time, you're just in a good mood.

"What's my schedule for today?"

You sat on your chair as you entered your office, Levi followed you and stood in front of your desk. "Meeting with the board directors at 1 'o clock and executive meeting at 5 'o clock." 

You just nodded and opened your personal computer. Levi was about to go out of your office when it suddenly opened, "Jia Kirstein!"

You scoffed without even looking who it is. 

"Mr. Jaeger, don't you know how to knock?" you said while you look through your computer and not looking at the man who just entered. "And it's Miss Kirsten for you."

Levi's jaw clenched as he look at Zeke. Zeke gave Levi a cocky grin, "Leave us." he ordered.

Levi didn't hesitate to give Zeke a glare as he walk out of your office. Zeke snorted a laugh as he sat on the chair in front of your desk, "Your assistant.. he's a scary one, huh? I think I might pee my pants."

Zeke is the Chief Strategy Officer. He's kind of an egotistic son of a bitch for you but he does his job well. And you curse yourself because you kind of slept with him, no, not kind of. You actually slept with multiple times before and now he's thinking that you're his girlfriend.

Which you repeatedly told him, that you are not. "What do you want?"

You know, it's unprofessional sleeping with your employee. And now, you're regretting it.

"You didn't answer my call last night."

"And.." you looked away from your computer and glanced at Zeke with your eyebrows raised, "Why would I?"

Zeke looked at you with a pained face. "Really? I thought we have something."

You groaned as you roll your eyes at him. You scratched your head as you place your elbows on the desk, your chin rests on your hands as you look intently at Zeke. "No, we don't have something. Now, get to work or I'll fire your stupid ass, Mr. Jaeger."

Of course, you're just kidding. His father is part of the board of directors, so you can't do that. His father and your father, the chairman, is close friends. Your father will chew you out if you did something to jeopardize Zeke's position. And it's not that easy, you have to get the votes and such to fire someone in such position of Zeke.

"You've seen this stupid ass." he winked at you and you gave him a dismayed and disgusted look. 

"Zeke, I fucking hate you. Get out!"

He laughed and stood up. "Come on, Jia. Go to dinner with me."

You sighed in defeat. Maybe if you went out with him once, you'll straighten him up and reject him. "Fine. Just one dinner."

Zeke smiled triumphantly. "I'll fetch you later at 8."

...

You're busy looking and doing something with the paperworks when you suddenly craved for coffee. You were about to ask Levi when you decided to get one for yourself. Levi looked at you when you went out of your office, he was about to stand but you stopped him. 

"I'll just get coffee." you stated, he hesitated at first but then he gave you a respectful nod and went back to what he was doing. 

You walked your way to the break room and you see the interns, drinking their coffee. They immediately stood up and greeted you with a pleasant look on their face, except for the one. You smiled at them and focused your attention to that one intern.

"Jean." you said and he looked at you with his bored face.

"What?" 

His colleagues seemed to be surprised at his attitude with you. Jean probably didn't tell them that you're his sister.

"Make me some coffee." you said as you sat down with your legs crossed. He rolled his eyes at you and clenched his fist. 

"Why don't you do it-" you raised your eyebrows at him as you cross your arms. You don't know, but you like to tease your young brother. Since you moved out of the house, you barely see him. Though, you also barely see him in here. 

"Yes, Ma'am." he answered with a clenched jaw.

"Miss Kirstein, I already made some coffee. Would you like to try it?" the blonde boy approached you. You smiled sweetly at him.

"What's your name?" you asked him.

"Armin Arlert, Ma'am."

As much as you want to try his coffee, you wanted to tease your brother. "Sorry, Arlert. I'd try it next time but now I'd like Kirstein to make me some coffee. Now, get." you said as you focus your attention to Jean once again.

He scratched his head in annoyance as he make you some coffee. You focused your attention on the other interns. "Now, how's our company treating you so far?"

"So far, it's been amazing, Ma'am." the girl with the brown hair answered you with a smile on her face. You nodded in agreement. You looked at her identification and you see her name is Sasha Braus.

You stood up when Jean finished making your coffee. He handed you the cup with a saucer. Your lips formed a smile. "I'll get going now. Keep up the good work."

You walked to your office and stopped by Levi's desk. "The executive meeting, you think it'll ran long?" 

"I don't think it will. May I ask why?" he responded to your question. 

You shook your head as you give him a smile. "Nothing. Get back to work." You were about to enter your office when your heels stuck on one of the tile and you are so close to falling.

But Levi was fast, he held your arm as the cup that you were holding shook, causing for some coffee to spill. "Shit.." you whispered.

"I'm sorry." you said as you stood upright. Levi masked his irritation by giving you a calm expression. 

Your clumsiness is one of the things that makes him so irritated.

"It's fine, Miss Kirstein. Just look where you walk next time. I'll get someone to clean this."

You gave him an apologetic smile as you walk inside your office. 

"Jia Kirstein, you fu.." he muttered under his breath you were out of sight. 

...

You were hoping for the executive meeting to ran long so that you won't have to go to the dinner date with Zeke. But it ended so early, so now you have to go to the date with him.

You wore a black turtle neck with high waisted leather pants and you overlay it with a calf length leather coat and you finished it off with an italian heel. You waited outside your building and you rolled your eyes as you see Zeke's grin when he arrived.

"You dressed up." 

"I don't know where would you take me, so I'd like to be prepared."

He opened the door for you which you appreciated. You never expected him to be a gentleman so you thought that this date wouldn't be so bad. You think.

He brought you to a fine dining restaurant. So far, you're enjoying his company. You'd only see him under the covers, when you're both naked. So, it's kind of nice to see him in a proper clothing outside your office.

Zeke is surprisingly a good listener. He talks about himself but not much, he lets you talk and such. 

You don't why but you're still not attracted to him. 

He brought you back to your apartment and you invited him in. You cursed yourself because you did the one thing you said you're going to avoid.

To be naked with him, again. 

...

Levi entered your unit. His forehead creased as he noticed some clothes that he knew you wouldn't wear in a lifetime because it belongs to a man. His jaw clenched when he saw you and Zeke on the living room floor sleeping with only a blanket covering your bodies.

The couch and center table are not in its right place. The pillows are scattered on the floor. 

It's his first time seeing you like this and with fucking Zeke Jaeger. He doesn't care who you sleep with or what you do in your own time. 

But why does he feel so mad?

He gritted his teeth as he close his eyes tightly shut, he exhaled loudly as he open his eyes again. He walked towards your side and bent over to poke your arm. "Wake up." he firmly said.

You moved as you groan and slowly open your eyes. "What.." you looked upward to Levi and your eyes widen when you realize that Zeke is still here.

Levi picked a pillow up and dropped it on Zeke's head. 

"Fuck." Zeke muttered. "What the hell."

You immediately pulled the blanket leaving Zeke's bare ass to be seen. You snickered and Levi almost barfed at the sight. You ran to your bedroom and never said anything to the both of them.

You didn't know why but you were worried that Levi has seen you with Zeke.

But why, why would you care about what he thinks?


	2. Chapter 2

You walked out of the living room, now wearing your office attire. You saw Zeke looking around your living room while holding a cup of coffee.

And not a single sight of that grumpy short man.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, he's making himself comfortable, huh?

"Where's Levi?"

Your eyes wander around to look for him. Zeke looked at you with a smirk on his face, "Why are you looking for him? I'm the one who's here, right?"

"Zeke." you sighed. "I.. It's amazing, last night. Okay? That was amazing but.."

Zeke knew where this is going. He knew that you would reject him once again.

"But you still don't like me." Zeke's face dropped and then he gave you a genuine smile. "It's alright, Jia. We still have plenty of time. I can make you fall for me eventually."

You gave him an apologetic face. You don't want him to wait around for you. "Do you really want to wait for someone who is uncertain? I mean, you're good looking and you're kind of nice.." he smiled as he gave you a small laugh, "I'm sure there are someone out there for you. You don't want to wait for me, Zeke."

He placed the cup on the center table as he make his way towards you. He held your cheek as he caress your face using his thumb. "Is that someone.." he paused as his other hand move to your nape, "like you?"

He slowly move his face closer to yours. Your lips almost touching. You want to pull away but there's something about this blonde man that makes you go crazy. You're sure that you don't like him.

But, _oh god, he's so good at sex,_ that's what you're thinking that is why you can't resist him.

You close your eyes and about to press your lips into him but you stopped yourself. You pushed him away as you bite your lip. "Don't do that, you know I can't stop myself if you're holding me like that. Come on, I don't want to be late for work."

Your face dulled up as your mind wanders as to why Levi left without saying anything. He could've left a note or what, does he think you'll ride with Zeke to the office?

Zeke sighed as he get his coat at the sofa, following you outside your unit. You opened your door and your face brightened up when you saw Levi standing near your door, his back leaned on the wall.

He stood upright when he saw you come out.

"Why are you waiting out here?"

"I don't want to be left alone with Mr. Jaeger, Miss Kirstein." you let out a laugh as you look at Zeke, you noticed that Levi doesn't like Zeke, well because he's not trying to hide it but you never bother to ask him why.

"Yeah. I understand, who would want to be left alone with him?"

You're kind of dissing yourself in that but you just shrugged it out.

"Jia." Zeke said as he purse his lips. You just ignored Zeke and started to walk to the elevator, Levi and Zeke following you.

Levi and Zeke both pressed the elevator button and you just stood there, watching the two of them, Levi glaring at Zeke and Zeke looking kind of scared at Levi. You snickered as you cross your arms.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Zeke asked.

"It's because I don't like you, Sir." Levi figured you wouldn't fire him, he can see that you're enjoying this. Though he's not doing this for the sake of what's fun for you, he's doing this because he just wanted to be straightforward.

"You know I'm your boss."

"Respectfully, you are not. Miss Kirstein is my boss, Sir." he answered as he emphasize the word 'sir'.

As much as you want to stay in there to watch them bicker like little kids, you need to go to work. The elevator opened and you're the first one to enter. Levi didn't waste his time and followed you, he stood behind you and Zeke stood beside you.

Zeke moved his face near you ear, "Why does he even fetch you every morning? Don't you have a car? Or why don't you hire a driver?" he whispered. You slightly turn your face to look at him.

"It's at the repair shop." you answered with your normal voice, enough for Levi to hear.

"Then I'll go and fetch you every morning."

Levi's ear perked as he hear that. That does makes his job easier, he wouldn't have to go to your place every single morning.

But why does he protest in his mind?

"Are you my personal assistant? You're not, right?" you gave him a sarcastically sweet smile. Levi looked at you and he felt relieved. But of course, he wouldn't show it to you. He looked away but you noticed him looking at you with your peripheral vision.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Zeke whined like a little child and Levi subtly roll his eyes in annoyance.

You sneered at him, "Why are _you_ so stubborn?"

Zeke didn't have the time to answer as the elevator opened revealing the parking grounds. You walked out from the elevator but before you even walk to Levi's car, Zeke pulled your waist and whispered something in your ear, the first thing that came to your mind is Levi.

What would Levi think? What would Levi say?

 _Why am I thinking about this shit,_ you thought.

"I just like to see your assistant's annoyed face. He seem to be enraged when I'm close to you, what do you think of that?"

Levi clenched his fist at the sight but he went to the car and waited for you to finish your _disgusting romantic fucking advances_ to Zeke.

Zeke smirked at you, still not letting go of your waist. "That's absurd." you answered him with bewilderment. Now, you're wondering.

It's bad enough that you worry about what Levi thinks and now, Zeke is putting ideas in your head?

"Can you please let go of me now?"

Zeke gave you a freakish smile as he notices your reaction. He looked at Levi first then he looked at you and gave your cheeks a little peck.

"See you at the office, Miss Kirstein." Zeke stated as he lets go of your waist then walks to his car with a boastful smirk.

...

"May I say something?" you looked at Levi when he spoke. You raised your eyebrow at him, indicating that he can. "You're fidgeting, Miss Kirstein."

He looks at you with the rear view mirror. "Does that bother you?"

"Honestly, yes."

The tapping of your heels on the car floor is getting under his skin. It's one of the many habits of yours that he's getting annoyed with.

You wanted to tell him that there's no strings attach between you and Zeke, but why would you? It's not like it's any of his business. You're fidgeting if you have something on your mind that bothers you.

"Levi." you called his name.

"Yes, Miss Kirstein?"

Your mind went blank. You didn't even know what to say. "Uhm, my car. Did the repair shop already called?"

Levi cleared his throat and adjusted on his seat. "They haven't called yet."

"I wonder what's taking them so long." you said with a low voice. But you're not really wondering about that, you're wondering about what Levi thinks. "Do you think I should get a driver when my car is fixed?"

You figure that maybe he's tired of doing this every single morning. And you figure that if you keep on making small talks, maybe there would be a way to bring up the fact that you and Zeke are nothing.

"It is up to you, Miss Kirstein."

You hummed as response. Think, what should you say next?

"About this morning.." you started. Before you say anything, Levi cuts you off.

"I believe that it is none of my concern, Miss. But for future references, I prefer if you would send me a message beforehand. So that I wouldn't-"

This is it. This is your chance.

"That.." you sit up from leaning on the backseat your voice was a little loud, "That uhm.. That would never happen again. I mean, I would _never_ sleep with that man again. I mean, uhm, not that you care."

Oh god, you wanted to zip your mouth and never open it again. You leaned your back on the seat again and you looked out the window. You exhaled in relief when Levi didn't answer you. Yeah, that's better for you.

You arrived at the building and as usual, everyone greets you with a smile.

"Miss Kirstein!" you looked at Hange who called you, you gave her a smile as she approach you. "Looking good as always."

"Oh, Miss Zoë." you joking rolled your eyes as you shook your head. "How are we at the marketing department?"

Hange walked with you and Levi just followed the both of you, "We're now conducting the feasibility studies for the next phase. So far, it's going great. There's nothing to worry about."

You nodded, you know Hange Zoë is best at what she do, that's why she's the Chief Marketing Officer.

"So, what did you approach me for?" you asked her as you enter the elevator.

She stood close to you and whispered to your ear, "We're going out for drinks with Erwin later. You want to go?"

You and Hange go way back. She's your best friend ever since you were in college. You made a pact with each other that you'll work together. Though, she's working for you now but she don't mind. You already expected to inherit this company from your father.

And even though your a big time CEO now, nothing changes in the way that you treat her, except when you need to be professionals.

"Hange, I did it again." you whispered to her. She looked at you with a confused face and you just stare at her with your _I slept with Zeke again_ eyes. Her eyes and mouth widen when she realize what you meant.

"Oh, god."

Levi is getting kind of uncomfortable. He wanted to forget what he saw earlier.

He didn't even know why he got mad but he thought it had something to do with his hatred towards Zeke.

The elevator door opened as Hange reached the floor where her office is, "I expect you to tell me the details later, Miss Kirstein." she gave you a playful smile.

"Of course, Miss Zoë."

The elevator door closed once again. You felt awkward, it's probably because you're left alone with Levi again. You haven't spoke to him since the car incident.

You walked at the brightly lit hallway, passing through the different cubicles of your employees working. You reached your office and sat at your chair. "Schedule."

"You have a conference call in.." he looked at his watch, "Forty minutes."

"Is that it?"

He wanted to tell you to let him finish talking but he'd like to keep his job. "No, Miss Kirstein. You have a meeting with the Garrison Bank regarding the partnership deal at 3 o' clock this afternoon. The lawyer also called, the agreement has been drafted and they will send further details on your email."

"Thank you, you may go."

He gave you a respectful nod and turned his back to step out of your office but then you called him, "Yes, Miss Kirstein?"

"Coffee. Iced coffee. Lots of milk, you know what I like."

"Alright."

He stepped outside of your office and went to the break room to make the coffee that you specifically like. He doesn't get why you like coffee so much, his taste buds prefer tea. But why would he question what you like, he's not the one who'll drink it anyways.

Some of the woman in your building never fails to notice how attractive your assistant is. Some are wondering how you can keep your hands to yourself when you see that man everyday. Levi also, never fails to notice how some looks at him. But he doesn't have time to flirt with them, he don't even think about relationships.

He devoted his life to his career, working under you has given him so much to learn. All he thinks about is how to make his and his mom's life better.

He entered at the break room and unfortunately, there's Zeke. How many times would he encounter this man today?

Levi didn't make an effort to acknowledge Zeke's presence. He doesn't even know why but he just hates this man, there's just something in Zeke that makes him want to punch his face.

"Jia really likes her coffee like that, huh?"

Levi just continued to make your coffee as he let Zeke blab about something he doesn't care about. Zeke left Levi alone when he didn't answer him, Levi sighed in relief.

He exited the room with a tray in his hand but that immediately fell to the floor as soon as the intern with the cart of paperworks bumped into him, causing for the cold coffee to spill in his suit.

He exhaled loudly as he look at his now stained white long sleeves. "Look where you go, damn idiot."

He looked the intern with the gray eyes and shaved hair. The intern's eyes filled with terror.

Some of the people here in your office is more afraid of your assistant than you. He just gives this cold and distant vibe, some thinks it's oddly cute but some is just plain scared of him.

"I apologize, Sir!"

He doesn't like to face you with a big stain in his shirt.

"Give me your shirt." he said at the intern, he just looked at him with a puzzled look. "You heard me, right? Your shirt now."

He doesn't want to wear some clumsy intern polo but he doesn't have a choice, he have to be there with the partnership deal because you always bring him with you. 

"Levi." he looked at you when he heard your voice. You looked at him with wide eyes as you saw the big stain on his clothes. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kirstein! It's my fault! I bumped into him." the intern stated and started to undo his buttons to give Levi his long sleeves but you stopped him.

"What's your name?" you asked him.

"Connie Springer, Ma'am!"

"Connie, that's alright. Get going now, we're getting too much attention here." Levi's forehead creased, "You, get someone to clean up in here." you pointed someone and she nodded at you.

"Levi, come into my office." you said as you walk ahead, Levi exhaled a little loud as he follow you. You both entered the room and he just stood there while you get something from your drawer. 

"Here." you handed him the long sleeves. "Wear this."

Levi looked at you with a hesitant glint in his eyes. He doesn't wear clothes that is not his and he doesn't know whose is that, he's much more willing to wear the intern's.

"Just take it, alright?"

He sighed and took the long sleeves from you. "Thank you, Miss Kirstein. I'd like to excuse myself." you nodded. 

That long sleeves is actually for Levi. You bought it on his birthday but he said he doesn't like gifts. So, you just kept in your drawer. 

You smirked to yourself, well, the universe have given you a chance to give it to him.

Levi entered your office once again, wearing the long sleeves. "Huh, it fits perfectly." you whispered to yourself.

"I'll get you the coffee, Miss Kirstein."

"No, Levi. It's alright." you said still looking at the long sleeves with a smile. Levi noticed it and gave you a furrowed brows.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is it comfortable? Does it fits you just fine?"

Levi gave you a suspicious look as he respond to your questions. "Yes, it fits perfectly."

"Okay, you may go now. I have a conference call."

You gave him a sweet smile and even though he's wary of your actions he just shrugged it off. He sat on his desk and organized your schedule, meeting and arrangements.

Though, this long sleeves oddly fits for him. He just shrugged his shoulders and get to work, he looked at your office door when it opened. "Levi, don't let anyone in."

"Alright, Miss Kirstein."

"Thank you."

...

Levi sat beside you as you wait for the client. You're meeting at Niccolo's, it is your favorite restaurant that serves the best food, it's just that Levi doesn't like it in here because of the ridiculously overpriced food but what can he expect at the restaurant that's located at the top floor of a big ass high rise building whose customers is mostly the people he hates.

You both stood up as the Mr. Pyxis entered with his secretary. You gave him a smile as you shook your hands.

"Mr. Pyxis, it's good to see you. Please take a seat."

After you exchange pleasantries, you didn't waste time to discuss the agenda of the meeting. Levi just took down notes about the meeting. 

"We'll bring in the most studious and outstanding team to conduct this project. Kirstein Corp. would ensure to have a smooth collaboration and support your company for high quality and innovative solutions."

Levi sometimes is fascinated in how sophisticated you close deals with all of the clients. But on the back of his mind, he's thinking about how would the client reacts if they knew that the most respected and elegant Jia Kirstein is a clumsy and an unkempt person when it comes to her things.

The meeting ended and you're now driving back to the office with Levi. "Levi, how was I? That was okay, right?"

"Yes, Miss Kirstein. That was better than alright. You sure persuaded Mr. Pyxis."

You exhaled in relief. You have been doing this for a few years but you still get clammy and nervous. After meetings like this, you always ask Levi about how did you do. And he always answers you with honesty because of what he witnessed and then his words would calm you.

That's how it always works for you, that's why you're thankful to have Levi beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii i apologize if i took too long to update this but here you gooooo i hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

You're currently sitting on your designated table at the bar, chatting with Hange. After your meeting with Mr. Pyxis, she comes and pulls you out of your office and pestered you to leave the office early. She's just eager to know the details about your night out with Zeke. So, here you are.

"So, why did you sleep with him again?" Hange asked as she adjusted the bridge of her glasses using her index finger. She knows the reason but she just like to tease you and make you feel ashamed for sleeping with the blonde man with weirdly attractive glasses.

"Hange, I will smack you in the head." you said as you sip your margarita. You're at the bar that's called 'Booze Lounge'. You have been coming in here with Hange since your uni days. There isn't much people here so you like it in here.

Erwin and the others isn't here yet so you're just forced to tell Hange the night that you swore to yourself that will never happen again. You always say that but you always ends up doing it again but this time, you really really swore you won't do it again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you told me to shame you so hard if ever you slept with him again so that you won't do it again."

"Yeah. I know."

Erwin entered with the others and for heaven's sake, Zeke is with them. Hange nudged your shoulder playfully and you gave her a glare. Zeke just always have to be where you are, huh?

"Hey, Erwin!" you greeted the blonde man not acknowledging Zeke's presence. He smiled at you and nodded.

"Miss Kirstein." he greeted you back and sat on the chair not far from you. He sat beside Mike.

"Jeez, Erwin. Just call me Jia, we're outside the office." you said as you have him a grin.

He chuckled, "Alright, Jia."

You were about to say something at Erwin again but then you were cut off.

"How about me? Won't you greet me?" you scoffed as soon as Zeke spoke to you. No one knows that you have slept together, except for Hange and Levi.

"Why are you here?" you raised a brow at Zeke.

"The management team is having drinks, so I suppose it's clear why I'm here. I didn't want to be left out, you know?"

He sat beside you, "There's another seat, Zeke."

"I want to sit beside you."

You groaned as you drink your margarita in one drinking. "Damn, Jia. Chill the fuck out."

You stood up as you lay your hand on Hange, ignoring Zeke. "May I have this dance?" you asked playfully as you wiggle your brows up and down at her.

"Of course!" Hange giggled and held your hand, you pulled her to the dance floor of the bar. They're playing some romantic music.

Hange held onto your waist as you cling your arms around her neck. This is normal for the both of you, you said since you're both single, you'll dance with each other.

Though, you just wanted to get away from Zeke. But you and Hange always do this whenever you drink. You dance with her and be the fun and wild Jia not the CEO Jia. You always have fun hanging out with her because when you're with her you like to forget that you have many things to do and a lot of responsibility, just for a little bit.

"Zeke's head over heels for you. May I ask why don't you like him?" Hange whispered at your ear as your bodies move to the music.

You sighed as you think about it. You just really don't, he was nice too you. You had all the chances to fall for him when you had dinner with him but you just don't feel the same way as him.

"I just don't."

Hange hummed as she nodded but the she looked at you like she had a playful idea, "That assistant of yours is kinda cute, though. But he's short, I remember you saying you like tall guys."

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. You're one of the people who noticed Levi's attractiveness. But you didn't think much about it because it would be really unprofessional. Though, you slept with Zeke and you just thought that Levi isn't the type to ignore rules and such.

And, you didn't want to go and sleep around with your personal assistant. And he doesn't seem like he'll be attracted to you. But your mind really wanders about the fact that you cared about what Levi thinks when he saw you and Zeke.

"Hange.." she looked at you when you called her name. "But why did I care about what he thinks when he saw me naked with Zeke. It's not like I like him to care but.. why did I feel that way?"

Hange stopped dancing and pulled you into the bar and ordered some shots for the both of you. You both sat on the bar stool and she faced you. "Perhaps you're having a little crush on him?"

You always admired Levi's personality. You thought that he's one of a kind. He really piqued your interest when he applied. You need someone like him, honest and doesn't afraid to speak his mind but still respectful, though you notice it's just to you and people that he likes, which is you think there's not plenty.

Some may agree that he doesn't have a sociable attitude but you think it's a good trait because it shows that he doesn't trust and let anyone easily in his life.

He's also organized and flexible, even if he's not that good of a people person, he communicates well and he keeps his cool whenever he talks to kind of difficult clients to handle. He tends to your needs and helps you. He doesn't suck up and does his job well.

And you trust him.

Though, now that you think about it. You had never seen him smile. Not that there's a problem with that, he can do whatever he wants, you're just curious.

"Oh my god, you're thinking about him. Aren't you?" Hange raised her brow while she notice a little tint of red on your cheeks. "Don't tell me it's the alcohol because it is not! You just drank margarita!"

There goes your excuse.

"I am not, Hange!"

"Now that we're talking about it, isn't that him?" Hange pointed to the group of people that just walked in. You saw Levi with four other people. He's with Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra.

You know them because they also work at your company but in just different departments. But you never would've thought that Levi's friends with them.

It feels unusual because you're used to seeing Levi in his suit. But now he's wearing a plain white shirt tucked into his jeans and he overlay it with an opened oversized black flannel. Your eyes just followed him until they got a table.

"Jia stop eyeing your assistant." you looked at Hange with disbelief in your face.

"I am not! Stop it!"

You never expected to see Levi in here. But it's kind of closer to where your company is so it's not really a surprise.

You just thought that Levi isn't the kind to go to places like this but you guess he is.

...

You just drank all night with Hange and you didn't care if you got a hangover the next day. Levi noticed you earlier but he didn't say anything. It just pisses him off because he knows he'll deal with you in the morning.

"How's working with Miss Kirstein, she's nice huh?" Petra started a conversation with him.

Levi didn't want to be in here but Petra pestered him. She thought that Levi ought to have a life besides work. Just like you and Hange, Levi and Petra go way back. They were friends since they were kids, they went to school and applied to your company together.

Levi just met Eld and the others through Petra.

"It's fine." he said as he sip his drink, glancing a little at you while you dance and laugh with Hange.

The other reason why Petra invited Levi in here is to confess her feelings for him. Petra had a crush at Levi and it grew through the years. But Levi only saw Petra as her little sister. Petra doesn't know what will hit her later on when she confessed.

"Levi. Can I talk to you?" Petra asked and Levi looked at her. He nodded and tried to keep his eyes on Petra but he just can't stop glancing at your direction. His face is looking towards Petra's direction but his eyes are looking at you while you unsteadily walk to the bathroom.

He shook his head as he look at you almost falling. _Damn you, don't drink too much if you can't handle it._

"Levi.. I-"

"Wait, Petra." he stood up and went to your direction with a little bit hurried movement. He muttered under his breathe when he looked at Hange leaning on the table while the others are busy drinking.He shook his head as he catch you, "Miss Kirstein." he said.

You held onto his arms as you squat, your head leaning on Levi's stomach while his arms are under your armpit, supporting your weight, "I can't.. I can't walk! I need to go! There!" you said as you try to stand up and point the bathroom.

Petra just looked at the both of you while Levi assisted you. She thought he just cares for you because you're his boss. Nothing more.

Though, her heart stings a little bit.

"Damn you, Hange Zoë!" you yelled as your head spins. Levi finally got you to stand up. He placed your arm on his shoulder as his other hand held your waist. "Levi, oh, it's you. Hi."

"Please, don't shout. I'll take you home."

"Take me there first. I need to let this out." you said groggily as you walk into the bathroom pulling him with you because he's holding you.

"I can't go in there." he said annoyingly. He regrets that he went to you, but his conscience won't let him live in peace if he didn't do anything to help you. "Miss Kirstein."

"Silly! We're not at work, you can call me Jia." you gave him a smile as you turn your head to look at him.

"I can't possibly do that."

"It's easy, Levi. Just say Jia. Ji-ya. Jia! There you go, you can. No you go." you blabbed while you're both standing in front of the bathroom.

"Miss Kirstein." Levi said firmly. "Can you manage by yourself in there?"

He figured he'd call Hange but she is wasted. He also assumed you'd be embarrassed if he let Petra help you. Though, Petra is not the type to judge. He knows Petra.

"I can. I can." you said as you pull away from him and opened the door. "Wait for me." you said as you point at him while you lean on the door.

He sighed loudly as he waited for you. He stood there for a few minutes until you opened the door loudly. "I want to go home. But I can't walk anymore."

"Oh for fucks sake." he muttered then he bent down to carry you in his arms, his arm supporting your legs as the other one is in your torso. You cling your arm on his neck and leaned on his chest.

Even though you're drunk, you thought that Levi is surprisingly strong. Now, you're wondering what his body looks like.

_Damn, Jia. Keep it in your pants. Don't open your mouth, you might say something you'll regret._

You can smell Levi's scent graze on your nose as you lean your face on his chest. His scent is oddly calming you. You snuggled a little closer to him as he carry you outside the establishment into the parking lot. He let your hair down on your face, so that no one wouldn't recognize you.

He figured that the CEO of Kirstein Corp. is passed out drunk while being carried by his assistant is not a good news for everyone. Certainly not good for your image considering you're one of the most respected and known businesswomen in the country.

"Miss Kirstein-"

"Jia. It's Jia." you cut him off by putting your index finger on his lips. "Call me, Jia. Okay?"

"Fine." he sighed. "Jia, you need to stand up for a while. I can't open the door on the backseat." you nodded and he lets go of your legs, your arm still clinging on his neck while your face is buried on the crook of his neck, his arms supporting your waist as the other opens the door.

You can't stand on your own, you'll probably regret this tomorrow. You're sure.

"Why'd you drink that much?" Levi muttered as he guides you on the backseat. He supported your head as he let you lay down on the backseat of the car.

He sighed as he look at your short dress. He removes his flannel and puts it above you to cover your legs.

"This is not part of the job description, you brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i know this took too long to update but here u go, i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter <3 
> 
> i'll focus on my other works first then i'll work on this <3 i promise i'll finish this too hihi


End file.
